Justified
by ahsokanerd
Summary: Ahsoka Tano dies after leaving the Jedi order, shot by clone troopers. She then wakes up in the Jedi temple - five years in the past.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Very First Last Time

* * *

_Must. Keep. Running._

Ahsoka Tano was running from clone troopers for the second time this month. She couldn't believe it. Two weeks ago she had left the Jedi Order. Her name had been cleared, but an overwhelming sadness was about her.

_"Why are they attacking me? They should know that my name was cleared," _Ahsoka thought. _"Something isn't right."_ She did not know about the recent attack on the Jedi Temple, and the declaration by Palpatine that all Jedi and other force-users were to be eliminated.

Betrayers. Criminals. Back-stabbers. Those were words she never though she would apply to the Jedi, but it was certainly what they had become. A tear went down her cheek. Suddenly, she realized that the street she was on was a dead end, and that it was impossible to leap anywhere for safety.

The clones were right behind her. They were shooting at her to kill, who who knows why, and had so many men that Ahsoka was defenseless against them.

_"What is there to live for? Nothing." _Coming to this realization, Ahsoka Tano gave up. She had never given up before, but there was a first time for everything.

Shedding a few tears, Ahsoka sat down in meditative position. Sensing the clones surround her, she cleared her mind and focused on the force. Then she felt the muzzle of a blaster being pointed at her forehead.

_"This is it," _Ahsoka thought. Then she waited for the unavoidable shot that would end her life. Suddenly she heard a blaster fire, a distant scream, and she felt her world explode in a mixture of physical pain and heartbreak.

"Goodbye, Skyguy," she whispered. Then she drew her last breath.

* * *

Ahsoka chocked on her saliva and gasped for air, convulsing on the floor. _"What happened? Why am I not dead, or am I dead?"_

Ahsoka slowly stood on her feet, expecting pain, but realized she had none. Blinking her eyes, she looked around her. She was back in her room in the Jedi Temple. "This is odd," she said out loud to herself. Then she sighed. _"Maybe a Jedi found me, patched me up, and put me here to get some rest."_

Just then, the nightstand caught Ahsoka's eye. On it was her lightsaber. Just one, not two. She put her hands to her head, rubbing her montrals, and moaned. "No, this can't be happening," she said to herself. "I'm dead, I'm dead..."

Feeling her lekku turn chalk-white in fear, Ahsoka stepped outside of the room. She nearly fainted when she saw younger versions of Master Skywalker and Master Kenobi walk by.

She stuttered. "M-masters?" Ahsoka collapsed on the ground in shock, her knees buckling underneath her. Then she was unconscious.

Hearing the noise behind them, Obi-Wan and Anakin tuned and saw a young Togruta initiate, collapsed on the floor. Both of them briskly walked over to see what was the matter. She looked likt she was about eleven years old. Holding the small girl in his arms, Anakin saw that the girl had fainted. "Master, she's out cold," said Anakin.

Obi-Wan looked at the Torguta youngling more closely. "Padawan," he said, "Go and get the healers. I don't know much about her species, but this one looks like she is very ill." Anakin nodded, handed the girl over, and ran towards the healing chamber.

The girl's montrals looked and pale. Usually they were both blue and white, but now you could hardly tell the difference between the stripes. Obi-Wan carried her to her room, and layed her down on the bed. Then he saw that the girl whispering in her state of delirium, so he put his ear to her head and heard, "I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead."

He was surprised. Of all the things he would have expected to hear, Obi-Wan had not expected to hear that. _"She must be having a severe mental breakdown," _he thought.

Not much later, Anakin arrived with a fellow padawan, Barriss Offee. "The girl appears to have fainted," said Obi-wan. Then he furrowed his brows with worry. "She also keeps repeating in her sleep that she is dead. I'm not sure what is going on Padawan Offee, but I hope you can help her."

"Yes master," bowed Barriss. "I will make sure that she is well taken care of." Assured that she was in good hands, Obi-Wan and Anakin left and continued with their day, forgetting about the girl.

Sending soothing feelings throught the force to the togruta girl, Barriss did her best to carry her to the healing chamber, after she attached the Togruta's lightsaber to her Jedi robes. Barriss was only fifteen years old, and had became a padawan only a few weeks ago. As a Jedi healer, she spent most of her time at the Temple.

Singing partially to herself and to the Togruta, Barriss brought her to the Halls of Healing. Putting her in a bed, she began to examine the Togruta.

_"There are no outward pysical injuries," _Barriss thought. _"It seems likely that it is mental."_ She then attempted to access the Togruta initiate's mind to assess whatever damage might be there, but was shocked to discover that there were extreamly powerful shields in place.

"Master Che! Do you have a moment? I need help with this girl," told a nearby Twi'lek Jedi. Master Che was the head of the MediCorps, which was the division of the Jedi Order that composed of the Jedi Healers.

"Yes, I will be right over," said Che. She was soon over and asked Barriss what the problem was. "This Togruta initiate was found unconscious by Master Kenobi. She was also muttering 'I'm dead' repeatedly in her sleep, so he told me to take her here. I have found no pysical injuries, so when I attempted to see what mental damage she had, I discovered she had some shielding in place and I haven't learned how get around it yet. Can you check her for me?"

Master Che nodded, and took a few minutes to check the Togruta out. Then she looked up her records. "Her name is Ahsoka Tano. She was brought to the Jedi Temple at age three, and is the top student of the Clawmouse Clan." Then she spoke about Ahsoka's condition. "I have found no signs of injury myself. Her sheilding was weak, although surprisingly strong for her age. it was something only an experienced padawan should be able to do."

Barriss made a mental note of everything. Then she asked, "Should I let her go?" Master Che frowned. "Normally I'd say yes, but not this time. She may have had a dream or something else that we need to talk to her about. Had nothing been the matter, she wouldn't have been saying 'I'm dead,' nor would she have fainted."

Barriss nodded. "Yes, Master Che. I'll stay with her and wait until she wakes up." Master Che smiled. "You're doing great Barriss. Thanks for your help." Barriss returned the smile, and setuo the room for Ahsoka to stay in.

* * *

Yes, I know, this is my third story that I'm starting that isn't complete yet. Don't worry though, "I can handle it." This is my frist time-travel AU story. My other stories that are AU don't modify things as greatly as this one will. This is gonna be intresting, and I can't wait to do the next chapter with Barriss/future Ahsoka.

P.S. If you haven't caught onto it yet, Ahsoka is five years in the past, but her body is her younger self. No, there are not two versions of her. Just want to clairify that. Enjoy!


	2. A Friendship Rekindled

Chapter 2: A Friendship Rekindled

* * *

Barriss Offee was in a very good mood. Master Unduli had shown her how to take care of children who had mental issues, and she felt like she was doing everything just the way she should for Ahsoka. He gift was healing physical injuries, and she couldn't wait to learn how to heal mental injuries as well.

Ahsoka looked very ill, Barriss thought. She didn't see any signs of a fever, but she was acting like she had one. Muttering in her sleep, clear signs of stress written all over her face, and chalk-white montrals. This was only the second time she had taken care of a Togruta, the other being Ahsley, and she was grateful that she had read up more on their kind recently.

Suddenly, Ahsoka sat up and gasped, panting. Barriss sat out of her chair, and was about to tell her that everything was alright, when Ahsoka grabbed her lightsaber and force-pulled Barriss', then aimed them at her neck in a threatining manner. "Ahsoka, what are you doing, everything is safe," she almost yelled.

Ahsoka yelled back. "What do you think I'm doing? After you tuned to the dark side and framed me, trying to get me executed, of course I'd put lightsabers at your neck when I discover that you escaped! Now, march out of here, and don't try anything!" Trembling, Barriss did as she was told, but not before she pressed an alarm button on the door.

"I saw that," Ahsoka said, and gabbed Barriss with the force, throwing her to the ground. "Ahsoka, what are you doing! You're safe, and I didn't do anything! Master Kenobi just saw you faint and brought you here, that's all! You're ill, and just need to rest. Put down the lightsabers and get back into bed, please! Trust me," pleaded Barriss.

Ahsoka almost wanted to laugh. "Trust you? Why do you think I'd ever trust you again after what you did?" Barriss was frightened, the power of this eleven year-old girl was nothing she should have at this age. "I- I don't know what you're talking about Ahsoka, but if anything, you're the one that can't be trusted. I've never met you before, but I know that you shouldn't have the abiloity to do what you just did."

Blinking, Ahsoka looked at Barriss. "Wait, what? You've never met me before? Barriss, it's me, Ahsoka! We fought together in the Clone Wars, remember, before you stabbed me in the back! How can you not remember that?"

Just then, Anakin walked into the room, and pounced on Ahsoka, pinning her down on the floor. Then he turned to Barriss, still pinning ahsoka down. "Barriss, are you all right?" Standing up, she sighed. "Yes - I'm fine. Ahsoka here seems to be very sick though. She claims that we fought together in some war, and that I stabbed her in the back."

"Master," said a very distraught Ahsoka, "surely you know that it was Barriss who framed me - she is on death row! surely you remembr that. Or at least you remember that I used to be your padawan, before I left the Jedi Order? Please, try to remember." She was very worried. Not only did Barriss seem completely clueless, but so did Anakin, her former master!

Anakin furrowed his brows. "Of course I don't remember. Besides, I'm a padawan. You aren't a padwan either, and there isn't a war." Ahsoka stared, wide-eyed. Deactivating Barriss' lightsaber, she aimed her own weapon at herself. "No, this can't be happening. I must wake up!"

"Don't even think about committing suicide, youngling," said Anakin, grabbing Ahsoka from under the armpits, and deactivating her lightsaber. "I'm not commiting suicide! I'm trying to get out of this dream, where none of you know about me!" Then, she was hit with the sudden realization of what might have happened. Ceasing to struggle, she calmly asked, "What is the time?"

Barriss looked at a nearby clock and said, "1300." Ahsoka shook her head. "No, the year." Still confused as to why the youngling was asking these questions she replied, "24 BBY, why do you ask?"

Still being held by Skywalker, Ahsoka chocked back a sob. "I'm so sorry Barriss. I won't do anything more, but I must speak with Master Yoda. "I think he's busy training other younglings right now and..." Ahsoka cut Anakin off. "No, I must speak with him. Now."

Anakin eyed Ahsoka suspiciously. "Fine, have it your way. Follow me. Barriss, could please do be a favor give a report to my master on why I'll be late again? He doesn't like me beling late," he said. Barriss nodded, and left the room to find Obi-Wan.

Anakin led Ahsoka to the training room, which she knew very well. She could remember that at this point in time she had just recently build her first lightsaber, and of couse she had only one. Also, she only knew how to use the reverse grip - Anakin, her Anakin that is, would teach her how to use the more orthodox form III grip once she became his padawan.

As Ahsoka was walking with Anakin to the room, which wasn't far away by this point, she started payoing attention to what surrounded her. _"So this is what the temple is like during peacetime," _Ahsoka thought. When she was younger she didn't pay any attention to it, but now she had a reason to. She couldn't help felling sad too, as Jedi she knew would die walked past her and smiled in her direction.

Finally they were in the training room. "Visitors we have, younglings. Put away your lightsabers, you shall," Master Yoda told the younglings. Then he spoke to Anakin and Ahsoka. "To seek guidence you come, yes Skywalker? Bring the youngling, why did you?"

"No Master Yoda, I did not come to seek guidance, although Ahsoka here has," replied Anakin. "She fainted, and I had brought her to the healers, in this case Barriss Offee. A few hours later I heard the alarm go off, and I ran into the room. I was shocked to find that Ahsoka here had pinned Barriss to the ground with two lightsabers - her own, and Offee's. I disarmed Ahsoka, and she requested that she brought here to you."

"Hmm, confusing this is," said Yoda. "Tano, one to attack without being prevoked, she is not. Not to mention, pinning down a padawan, difficult it is. More you have to say, young one?" Ahsoka glanced nervously around the room. "Yes, master, but I wish to speak with you alone."

"Alone, we will be. Excuse us you must, padawan and younglings," and upon Yoda saying this, everyone but Ahsoka left him. "Speak, young one." Ahsoka took a deep breath, looked at the ground, and did as he asked. "Master Yoda, please don't brush what I'm saying off, but something is seriously wrong with me. Just a few hours ago I was getting chased by clone troopers, and was shot. I know for a fact that I died, we actually, I don't, but I'm pretty sure I died. However, when I was shot I found myself here, Master Yoda. I don't know if this is a dream, but I hope it is. Because if this is reality - well, then I have traveled back in time five years."

Ahsoka stopped staring at her feet, and looked at Master Yoda to try and see his reaction. She didn't find any, which bothered her even more. Before it wasn't something that she cared much about, as she had thought it meant that he was wise. Now, she seriously doubted the depth of that wisdom.

"A unique situation, this is. Meditate on this, I must. Do what at this age you did, you must. Reveal not the future to anyone, you should. Dire consequences come about, they will, should you reveal to much," Yoda said sternly.

"Yes master," said Ahsoka, and she left. It was about lunchtime, and Ahsoka was hungry. _"I have to eat with the younglings," _she though to herself, not liking the idea at all. Walking to the temple mess hall, she got in the line reserved for species that eat only meat. After she received her food, she sat down at the table for younglings.

As she was eating, Ahsoka noticed that several of the younglings and padawans were whispering and pointing at her. Finally, one of them came over. "Is it true that you attacked Barriss after you passed out, and won?" Looking at the youngling, Ahsoka realized who she was talking to. It was Kalifa, just a much younger version of her. Recovering from her shock, Ahsoka responded. "Yes, it's true. Although it isn't something that I'm proud of."

"Why not? After all, you did beat someone older and of higher rank than you," grinned Kalifa. A few snickers came from around the room. "I don't want to talk about it," Ahsoka said, and she started eating again. There were a few cries of protest from the other younglings, begging her to tell more, but for the most part everyone moved on. Ahsoka ignored the stragglers.

The meal had been filling and good. Normally Ahsoka complained about the temple food, but after being served prison rations or eating what some would call garbage when she hiding in the underworld, it was delicous.

Picking up her tray, Ahsoka placed it on the conveyor belt to be washed. _"Now what?"_ Ahsoka had no idea what she was supposed to do next. If she remebered correctly, when she had just compleated her weapon, she was supposed to do lightsaber class directly after lunch was over. However, if she went now, she would being sporting her skills that she had gained from the Clone Wars, and that would not be good for anyone.

Should she go back to her room? No, that would be too boring. _"I can't believe that I just thought that," _Ahsoka thought. _"Just a few hours ago I was running for my life, and I failed. I died. Now I am standing here complaining about possibly being bored?"_

Before Ahsoka could could think about it much more, she heard a soft voice behind her. "Ahsoka? May I speak with you?" She didn't need to, but she turned around to confirm who it was anyway. It was Barriss.

"Sure, I guess," shrugged Ahsoka. What she really wanted to say was 'no way traitor,' but she didn't. "Ahsoka, I don't know what's going on, but can you please tell me what I did to you? I only want to help you and be your friend."

Ahsoka thought about all Barriss had done to her. Then she said angrily, "You framed me the murder of six Jedi, dozens of clones, and many citizens. You almost had me executed! Isn't that enough of a reason for me to dislike you? I had thought you were my friend..."

Barriss' eyes widened in surprise, and too late Ahsoka realized that she had said to much. "What is wrong with you? I never did such things," said Barriss. "Nor would I ever." Ahsoka's eyes flashed in anger. "Yes, you will! I was barred from the Jedi Order because of you."

"That's it," snapped Barriss. "What's going on? Tell me, or I'm taking you back to the halls of healing." What she waqs really thinking, but didn't say verbally, was really, _"What is up with this youngling?"_

"I've said too much, haven't I? You know what Barriss, I'm going to actually tell you everything. Please, come to my quarters so we can discuss this in private," said Ahsoka. A little confused, Barriss nodded and followed her.

After an uncomfortably silent walk to Ahsoka's room, they sat down side-by-side on her bed. "Barriss, you must promise me that you will tell not a single person what I am about to tell you, and you must also promise me that you will remember everything I say. Can you promise me that?"

"I promise," said Barriss. "Good," replied Ahsoka. I sense that you mean what you say. Barriss, I'm not from this time. Only Master Yoda know this, and he-" Barriss burst out laughing. "No, seriously Ahsoka. I'm not joking."

"Nor am I, Barriss," Ahsoka stated. Barriss didn't belive her still, but she stoped laughing. "Whatever. If this is true, why are you here then, and how?" Ahsoka groaned. "I'm here because of you, Barriss. I died five years from now, shot by clone troopers, soldiers who fought with me, and only attacked me because you framed me."

Only then did Barriss start thinking that their may be some truth to what Ahsoka was saying. She could sense that she wasn't lying, but it didn't add up just the same. "That doesn't make sense. Why would I ever do such a thing to you? I only want to head people," Barriss stated.

"I don't know why you would betray me either, Barriss," said Ahsoka softly. "In my time, we were best friends. Both of us were padawans, and we fought together in a war, the Clone War. The war will start in two years, when the Republic is devided. Thousands of star systems will leave the Republic, believing that it has become corrupt. They will create an army, and the Republic will create an army of mandalorian clone soilder," explained Ahsoka.

Barriss was intrigued. "I assume that we both fought for the Republic? I would never betray out way of life, and I don't think the Jedi would too," she said. "The Jedi do fight for the Republic, as do you and I," Ahsoka said. "Should war break out again though, which I am almost certain it will, I am not going to be fighting for any side though."

"Why is that? That doesn't make much sense," said Barriss. "Because of you," said Ahsoka, almost getting angry again. "I left the Jedi order because of what the Jedi did to me, which in part was because of you, and even in this new time, I intend to do the same thing. Leave."

Barriss was worried. Not only was Ahsoka likely telling the truth about her travling through time, but at this point in time, only twenty Jedi had ever left the order voluntarily. Ahsoka couldn't leave, could she? And what was the whole point of this war? No matter, she needed to clear one thing up before anything else could be discussed. "Ahsoka, please don't blame me for what your Barriss did to you. I may look and sound like the Barriss you knew, and I probably have been exactly the same as her until this point, but I can't punish me for what I have not done. Please, can you forgive me and try to be friends with me Ahsoka?"

Barriss then extended her hand. Ahsoka hesitated, but then shook it. "Fine, I won't blame you anymore what the "other Barriss" did. But," she smirked, "you have to pay me first by telling me what I should be doing at my age a rank. It's been quite some time since I lived at the temple."

Barriss readily agreed. "I'll do everything I can, Ahsoka. I promise." Ahsoka smiled reluctently. "Thank you, Barriss." Barriss sensed that Ahsoka would keep an eye on her though - not like she could blame the Togruta, if everything she was saying was true. She knew that it was highly unlikely for anyone, even a Jedi youngling, to make up a lie that elaborate, and so she decided that she trusted Ahsoka's words.

"So what do you want to do, Ahsoka?" Ahsoka stopped staring, and stood up, getting off of her bed. "I'd like to try and prevent a few things from happining, but before I do that, I need to find what classes I'm supposed to be doing." Barriss agreed. "Yes, that would be a good place to start. You're in the clawmouse clan, right?" Ahsoka nodded. "Let's do some digging then, and see what we can find out."

After a few minutes, Barriss found Ahsoka's schedule. "Here you go, Ahsoka. You should really clean your room - it's a mess, and finding things will be difficult. When you become a padawan, again, your Master will not be too happy to see the state you keep your quarters in."

Ahsoka burst out laughing. "What's so funny," asked Barriss. "Nothing much Barriss, other than the fact that Anakin Skywalker is my master. Trust me, he is less tidy than even I am, so I don't have to worry about that at all."

Barriss gaped at Ahsoka. "Padawan Skywalker, as in the Chosen One, becomes your master?" Ahsoka smirked. "The one and only. I couldn't believe it myself when I was told by Yoda that I was assigned to him. He wasn't too happy about me beong his padawan at first, I gew on hom I guess."

"Wow, that's amazing Ahsoka. Anyway, according to this datapad you are on sparring pratice and biology class with Master Shaak Ti. Do you need me to get you there?" Ahsoka shook her head. "No, I know exactly where the rooms are. Thanks Barriss."

"You're welcome Ahsoka. A-and I'm sorry Ahsoka. I don't know what it could be like to die as a result of my actions, and wake up to she me right next to you. I'm glad I'll never know, and you have no idea what your forgivess means to me," Barriss said humbly.

Ahsoka managed a weak smile. "It's good to have you back Barriss. I'll see you soon, I hope." With that, both girls parted ways to do their respected responsibilities.

* * *

I liked how this chapter went. I was able to successfully introduce the tension between Ahsoka and Barriss in the beginning of this chapter, and reconsile them at the end. Please keep in mind that this is not a "Barriss reddemed" story or anything. I fully support the direction TCW team went twith her story, but in order for her to fit into a backwards time-travel story, I had to deal with this one issue pretty much immediately. I can't wait to dive into this further!


	3. I Can Handle It

Chapter 3: I Can Handle It

* * *

Running as fast as her younger self's legs could carry her, Ahsoka went to the training room. Finding the correct door, she opened it with the force.

"Initiate Tano, a Jedi is timely. You must remember to stay focused, and put items of importance such as class above anything else," said Master Ti, just as Ahsoka entered.

_"Good morning to you too,"_ she thought. Clearly Master Ti had not been informed of her so-called illness that had suddenly taken her. However, this sickness she knew was just brought about by her traveling through time, and somehow ending up in her own younger self's body.

"I'm sorry master, I was sick this morning, and I just got released from the healers," Ahsoka replied.

Shaak Ti sensed that she was telling the truth, and decided to drop the matter. "Very well, Ahsoka. Please take your place." Trying to remember where exactly her place was, Ahsoka stood next to a Twi'lek, who was close to her in age. "Class, please take a training lightsaber from the drawers."

Everyone got in line to grab a training lightsaber, but when it was her turn, Ahsoka grabbed a lightsaber and a shoto. Shaak Ti shot her a questioning glance, but she ignored it. She may be in her younger body, but she refused to act as though her skills matched it. Activating her lightsabers, Ahsoka taunted the Twi'lck. "Let's play, kid."

The green Twi'lick youngling got slightly upset, and activated his lightsaber. Shaak Ti heard Ahsoka's remarks, and sent a reproachful glance in her direction, before assisting the other students. Juist then, the Twi'lck charged, and swung his lightsaber blade at Ahsoka's feet. This she easily blocked with her shoto, and then hit him with her lightsaber in the side.

Shaak Ti had seen this, and was shocked. She had been certain that Ahsoka would handle the lightsabers clumsily, and thus get beaten by the Twi'lck youngling. She had been quite wrong. "Initiate Ahsoka, that was very impressive. Can you tell me what you know about the form you were using, and the art of using duel blades?"

Ahsoka told her everything she knew. Shaak Ti was surprised to hear how skilled she was, which was understandable of course. "Ahsoka, i will be requesting that you get moved up to the lightsaber class for the padawans. Is that alright with you?"

Nodding, Ahsoka left the room. Her fellow class members were huddled together, whispering and asking oneanother about her sudden skill improvements. She remembered how they had always been oblivious to the fact that with her montrals, she could hear them from a distance, even if they were whispering.

Walking out of the room, Ahsoka decided to visit the temple hanger. It was where everything had all started, many years in the to pretent to be a Jedi youngling was difficult, and she would have liked to have left the Jedi Order again, but she was still in the body of a child. She would be unable to survive on her own, and she knew full well that nobody would hire her for a job. Legally, she could not.

Turning to her left, Ahsoka entered the hanger. It was much smaller than she remembered, but she knew that it was because there was no war. Sitting down on the floor cross-legged, she immersed herself in the force. Barriss was right, they truly _had_ fallen from the light. The force felt so... bright. "I love the feel of no war," Ahsoka said outloud to herself.

"Excuse me young one, but what are you doing here?" Ahsoka stood, and turned around to see an amused Obi-Wan looking at her. She had been so focused on what had happened to her and feeling force, that she haid failed to hear or sense him coming up behind her.

Ahsoka thought of an answer quickly. "I was just looking around the temple, Master Kenobi." She said this so smoothly, that almost nobody would have been able to detect that she was lying, even with a lie detector. Because of the Clone Wars, she had been forced to learn how to lie well.

However, for a Jedi like Kenobi, a lie could be easily detected through the force. When Ahsoka lied to him, he had felt that her word were not true. "Ahsoka, you are lying to me. Now please tell me the truth, young one." He was confused at her lie. She had no reason to lie to him, and her words could have made sense. After all, she was a Jedi youngling. Her wandering though the temple was not a cause for concern, but her lying about why she was doing what she dong did make him worry.

Ahsoka's face was knotted in a look of frustration. "I... um... I am telling the truth!" A lie, of course, but she didn't know what else she could say. She could've told Obi-Wan the truth, she but didn't really want to face the consequences that might result from that. She looked at the ground, hoping that he would just go away. He did not.

When Ahsoka looked up again, she could clearly see that Obi-Wan was not buying what she was saying. She sighed, in a weird youngling-like way, and stood up. "Master, I know that you know that I am lying, but I cannot tell you what I am actually doing here. I'm just remembering something, ok? Now please, leave me alone." Then she made her eyes as round as saucers, and cocked her head to her side in a pleading look. She did it a lot when she was trying to get her way with something when she was little, and she hoped that it would work this time.

Obi-Wan was caught off guard by her words. Ahsoka did not lie to him this time, and something like a curtain of overwhelming grief had hung about the girl when she had mentioned that she was remembering something. He couldn't understand this Togruta girl. First, she had fainted at the sight of him. Then later, according to his padawans, she had attacked Barriss Offee. She then requested to see Master Yoda, and for some reason he let her go. This time she was, what was it, grieving in the temple hanger?

It confused Obi-Wan very much, so he asked, "Are you sure you are alright?"

Ahsoka lied. Again. "Yes master, everything is perfectly fine." Which Obi-Wan knew was not true. He was about to take the girl, by force if necessary, to the healers, but then he thought of her request to see Yoda. If a Jedi requests to see Yoda, then to Yoda they will go. It was very simple, and for some reason that Obi-Wan could not fathom, she had been let go. Not even punished, which was a rare thing to happen when Jedi attacked each other.

Changing his mind, he decided to go and ask Yoda about what had occurred. "Very we'll youngling, but do stay out of trouble. We wouldn't want things to get messy."

Ahsoka smiled, and sat down again. "Thank you, master." He was walking away, when she had an idea. "Wait!" He stopped, and turned around. "Go to Kamino," she said simply. His expression went from confused, to dumbfounded at her odd behavior immediately, but he resumed walking towards the meditation chambers where Yoda was. She was pleased with this. After all, if she liked this feeling of peace, why not try and keep it that way?


	4. A Dark Place in the Galaxy

Chapter 4: A Dark Place in the Galaxy

* * *

"Enter," said Master Yoda. Obi-Wan Kenobi walked into the meditation chamber and sat. "Questions, you have for me, hmm?"

"Yes, I do master. I sense something odd in the youngling that Anakin and I saw faint earlier. Today, I saw her in the hanger and I sensed some very strange feeling come off of her. She was almost in tears, master, and in mental pain. I don't understand why I am worrying over someone of her age, but I am," explained Obi-Wan.

"Initiate Tano, up to her to is is, on what reveal, Master Kenobi," said Yoda. "Strange, she may be. But wise beyond her years, she is. Closely, you must watch her, for the dark side of the force clouds many things."

Obi-Wan was upset that Yoda did not give him a strait answer, but he was certain that whatever the youngling told him, it must have not been the full story. Yoda did not appear too certain about what was going on himself, so he just replied like all Jedi would.

"Yes Master."

* * *

Obi-Wan Kenobi was in the library, accessing a computer terminal. He was trying to find more information on Kamino, but to his disgust, it didn't even appear to exist. _"Maybe the youngling said the name of something else by mistake,"_ he thought. It was possible; younglings were not perfect students.

"Can I help you with something?" Looking up, Obi-Wan saw the old temple librarian. She had retired from active duty, and had been for a long time now. Her passion was to teach, it had always been according to Qui-Gon, and so when she started going frail she had decided that this was the job for her. Many Jedi owed the success of their missions to her, especially the younglings and their "missions to the classroom," as she liked to call it.

"Yes, I'm trying to find a system with the name Kamino, but it doesn't appear anywhere in the archives." Obi-Wan was almost certain that the system did not exist, but he wanted to make sure.

"I'm sorry, but if they system is not in the archives, it does not exist," said the librarian. Apparently he was right. The youngling must have just made a mistake. Well, he wouldn't fret about it. He may have plenty of free time on his hands, but he would go looking for something that had no value to-

"I thought I might find you here," said a young girlish voice. Obi-Wan turned around, and saw the Togruta youngling that had out him up to this. "You didn't find the system, did you?"

Obi-Wan was surprised that the girl had anticipated this. "Yes, young one, you are correct. The system in nowhere in the archives, so it doesn't exist." He wanted to say that he wouldn't bother looking for it any further, as he had other things to do, but Obi-Wan was kind. So, he decided to ask her another question. "Perhaps you said the wrong name?"

"My name is Ahsoka, not youngling or young one," said Ahsoka, giving a childish pout. Then she became serious. "No, I did not say the wrong system name, master. It does exist, just nobody knows that it does." At least that is what she thought, if she remembered the mission data that she had read, before becoming Anakin's padawan, correctly.

"What do you mean?" Obi-Wan was interested, although he did hope that this wasn't some prank or a magical fairyland that she had made up.

Ahsoka smirked. "Come with me and you'll find out." Saying this, she began running- no, she was skipping - through the halls, towards a room where Obi-Wan knew contained star maps.

After they had both entered, Ahsoka put the star map that was for the entire galaxy on the platform. She hoped with all her heart that Obi-Wan would believe her, because if she didn't, she would have to go through the Clone Wars all over again. And that was something she had no desire of doing. All the feelings she had had of adventure and excitement had left her when the Jedi Order had turned their backs on her, and left her to die at their hands. They would never know how it felt to be told that you had only hours to live, and that you would die at the hands of those you have served all of your life.

As the star map activated and the room went dark, Ahsoka walked towards the area where Kamino was located in the outer rim territories. "This, is where Kamino should be," she said, pointing to an empty area. "As you can see, the gravitational pull is still here, yet, no Kamino."

Obi-Wan was very interested in what Ahsoka had to say now, because he was seeing with his own eyes that she was right. He decided to make a guess as to why it wasn't there. "Perhaps it was destroyed?"

Ahsoka shook her head, and her lekku shook with her. It was almost painful, and she made a mental note not do that again, until they had grown long enough to not shake. "No master, because if it was destroyed, then why is there no records about its destruction in the archives? Master, it has been erased."

"Erased?" Obi-Wan was surprised that she would even consider this, but she had a point. "Who? Who would have erased the data and why?"

"Count Dooku, of course. As for why, I'll show you if you like. I'd like a _Consular_-class space cruiser, and I get to fly, since I'm the only one who knows where we are headed. Oh, and when we leave for the system, bring Anakin. Thanks Master!" With that, she was gone. Obi-Wan didn't know what to think, but he had time. Who knows, this may turn into something his young padawan called "fun."

* * *

Ahsoka was worried. She was doing her best to sound young, fun-loving, and carefree around everyone, but she felt the exact opposite. She knew that she was facking it. Totally faking it.


	5. Flight to Kamino

Chapter 5: Flight to Kamino

* * *

"I should fly; I have more experience than you, youngling," retorted Anakin. They were onboard the _Consular_-class space cruiser that Ahsoka had requested, and she was prepping the ship. Ever since he had seen Ahsoka, Anakin continued to beg her and Obi-Wan to let him fly. He was clearly annoyed at the prospect of having a youngling fly.

Ahsoka smirked and thought to herself, _"In another time, maybe you did have more experience, but right now I am the one who had fought in a war."_ Sitting down in the pilot's seat, she prepped the ship's engines and began to take off. Not bothering to look at Anakin, she said to him, "My mission, my ship, Master." She knew her younger self would have called him Skyguy, but she cringed whenever she thought about herself using that nickname.

Anakin groaned, and strapped himself into a seat behind Ahsoka, clearly annoyed. Obi-Wan gave him a big grin and said, "It seems as though you've met your match my young padawan. Let's see how she does, shall we?" Anakin rolled his eyes, and ignored him.

Soon they were out of the hanger, and Ahsoka typed in the location of the Kamino system. Then she put on a stoic face and said, "Here we go!" As soon as they entered hyperspace, she got up out of her seat, as did Anakin and Obi-Wan. They would have a five hour trip before they arrived at their destination, and she didn't want to sit while she explained what the planet was like to them.

Ahsoka turned to Anakin and Obi-Wan and asked, "Would you like to come with me to the engine room? I woant to check on a few things before we arrive." They shrugged their consent, and followed her. In reality she wanted to increase the power of the shields and weapons systems, but she didn't want to explain why. The ship was currently setup for a peaceful time, which it was. However, she had remembered that Obi-Wan had fought with the clone template Jango Fett when he first discovered Kamino, and it was likely that the same bounty hunter would be there this time. While the bounty hunter's son would be much younger this time, and not nearly as good of a shot, she wanted to be prepared.

They entered the engine room, and Ahsoka went strait to work redoing the wiring for the power increase. Anakin watched her with mild interest, but was soon distracted by what she was saying. "So," said Ahsoka, "Kamino is a water planet where tall white creatures, the natives of course, live in metal cities they have build above the water. They care a great deal about perfection, if you ask me, but I don't know how much they care about it. Anyway, they know little about the behavior of other species, although they know a little more about humans like you."

Obi-Wan raised a single eyebrow at her remark, but didn't interrupt, so Ahsoka went on speaking. "The reason they don't know much about other species like mine is because they have little contact with the outside world, and haven't been exposed to many species with emotions. What makes them special is that they are cloners." She reached down inside a control panel to grab a set of wires, and one shocked her with a small amount of electricity. She ignored it, but it didn't matter much, as her hand had now gone numb due to the shock.

Interested in how much Ahsoka knew and why, Obi-Wan asked, "Why are they any importance to us, and how do you know so much? None of this information is in the temple archives."

"I don't know," replied Ahsoka, attempting to avoid having to answer his question at the moment. "I guess we will all learn more things about this later, right?"

Obi-Wan was slightly annoyed at Ahsoka for brushing the question off, but didn't psh any further. Instead he asked, "What are we going to do when we reach the planet?"

At hearing this, a mischievous smile played on Ahsoka's face. She had been thinking about this for awhile, and she was looking forward to seeing how it would play out. First of all though, she would have to tell Anakin and Obi-Wan what they needed to do. "You two will come with me as I speak to the prime minister and his assistant. There are some things I want to show you, however, I cannot do so if you speak to them yourselves. How does a do-not-speak-unless-spoken-to rule sound?"

Obi-Wan smirked at Ahsoka and his padawan, and asked her, "And do tell me who exactly outrankes you here?" Ahsoka was caught off guard by this, and realized her mistake. She had been taking charge, with both Anakin and Obi-Wan outranked her. They had before, but she had been treated as an equal, as they knew her. In this time, they did not, and she hadn't thought to much about the effects it would have on events.

"You both outrank me master," she said, not realizing that she souldn't be calling Anakin a master yet. "But I must do this on my own. I know their ways, and you do not. Please, can you just do this for me?"

Anakin groaned aloud when Obi-Wan agreed to her terms. he had no desire to follow the lead of a youngling. "Master," asked Anakin, "Couldn't she be leading us into a trap?"

Ahsoka widened her eyes at this question and almost snapped at Anakin, which sounded ridicules with her young voice. "I would never lead you purposefully into a trap. Master Yoda trusts me and at the moment I trust myself; why can't you?" Anakin said nothing in responce, and Ahsoka knew that she had won.

Soon afterwords, they exited hyperspace.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! It was a short one, but it got the job done.


	6. The Commander

Chapter 6: The Commander

* * *

While looking out of the ship, Ahsoka couldn't help but gloat, "Told you so; there's Kamino!" Anakin and Obi-Wan stared in awe at the Kamino system. After exiting hyperspace, the duo had half-expected there to be no system, but that was not the case.

"Begin the landing cycle; the planet is an ocean planet and it is always stormy, so be prepared," cautioned Ahsoka. She felt silly telling her future teachers how to go to a planet they themselves told her how to get to, yet this was an unordinary situation. It was raining as usual, and landing on the planet was a little bit difficult as it normally was for her.

Ash Ahsoka was putting on her cloak in the mess hall, Obi-Wan Kenobi walked over to her and asked the obvious question. "So now what? We have finally arrived on a system that did not exist, with a ship much too large for the three of us, and you behave as if this planet is one of the most important in the galaxy, young one."

"Well," said Ahsoka thoughtfully, "I actually have a plan. You and Master Skywalker stay quiet, and I do the talking. Alright, here we go!" Ignoring Obi-Wan's flustered appearance at her words, Ahsoka pulled up her hood and walked down the ramp of the ship to the platform below. Turning back to look up into the ship, she called to the two Jedi, "Are you coming or not?"

Anakin and Obi-Wan shared a look, and started to follow Ahsoka. "Keep an eye on our young friend here, padawan," ordered Obi-Wan. "I'll keep an eye on everything else." Anakin simply nodded in response. Something odd was up, and he didn't like it, even though he sensed nothing wrong about this youngling that they were following nearly halfway across the galaxy.

Ahsoka came to a stop at a door, and Obi-Wan was about to open it, but she gave him a look that clearly told him not to open the door. "Remember," she whispered, "I do all the talking. You two can't say a word." Using the force she opened the door, and in front of them was a tall and pale-white creature with huge black eyes, long legs, and a thin and tall neck.

"Hello, Master Jedi, we've been expecting you. We were beginning to wonder if you would ever come," said the creature. It was a Kaminioan, a native species of the planet.

"Thank you," said Ahsoka. "I'm Commander Tano. I'm here to inspect the army."

"Yes, of course. You must be eager to check on our progress," the female Kaminioan assistant replied. "Right this way."

Obi-Wan became greatly distressed, as soon as he heard about an army. Over his bond with his apprentice he sent, _"Anakin, I was right, something is very wrong. There isn't supposed to be a planet here, let alone an army. And a youngling isn't supposed to address herself as a commander! Go back to the ship, and send a message to the temple, and tell them to send some Jedi over immediately. It's urgent."_

As Ahsoka was waiting for the assistant to come back and give her a tour of the facility, she sensed Obi-Wan speaking to his apprentice over their bond, but she didn't know what they had said. She didn't care, until Anakin began to leave. Immediately, Ahsoka activated both her lightsabers, and ordered four nearby clones that had been concealed, "Detain them!"

The clones caught the two Jedi completely off guard, and they took their lightsabers away before they could react. Putting a lightsaber blade at each of their necks, Ahsoka calmly said, "I'm sorry masters, but you cannot leave. We're on the same side, but it is critical for word of our arrival not to reach the Republic, for reasons which I cannot explain. If you stay with me for the rest of this visit, your questions will be answered. Can you agree to my terms?"

Anakin cursed in huttese, and said, "Do we have any choice?"

"Yes, you do," replied Ahsoka. "You can agree, or I can order my men to put you in Republic Military custody."

"We will stay with you," replied Obi-Wan coolly, "Yet I cannot help but wonder if you will keep your word. You're not acting like a Jedi." He was understandably untrusting of Ahsoka currently, and it pained her very much to force his hand. It was clear to her though that it was the best way to go, and anything that had the council's involvement was justifiably not something she could be involved in herself.

Ignoring his statement about being or not being a Jedi Ahsoka said, "Great, now we can go back to business." Then she said to the troopers, "Give them back their lightsabers, but stay with us as we inspect the operations. Due to them being watched, revoke all existing command except mine."

The troopers saluted and said, "Yessir!"

Ahsoka rolled her eyes. It would take forever for the clones to stop calling her "sir," and she wasn't looking forward to getting used to it again, let alone working with clones. She had witnessed firsthand how easy it was for them to betray those they had worked with for years.

Sitting down next to Anakin she said to him, "Don't worry. You'll understand soon enough, and Yoda knows what is going on. You can trust me."

Anakin felt uncomfortable, but he didn't say a word. He was beginning to like Ahsoka, but he didn't want to admit it. Waves of sadness were rolling from her, and he only wished he could be told by her what exactly was happening before he could posibly regret something.

* * *

**AhsokaNerd's Corner**

Finally, another chapter for Justified! I've neglected this for awhile, and I'm happy that I had the time to write another chapter for this story. It is quite different from my other story, Alein, but I like writing the chapters becuase they are short, yet action-packed. Longer chapters are not planned for this story, unlike my other stories.

Ahsoka is basically General of the 501st at the moment, due to Skywalker's command getting revoked. I know that in Star Wars canon Ahsoka could not possibly hold the rank of commander currently, as she is a youngling and not a padawan, but for the sake of this story I'm pretending that there are not any rank-checking systems in place yet (which could actually be true).

In the next chapter Ahsoka will be shown the facility and meet with the Prime Minister.


End file.
